Meant to Be
by Lynn Kessler
Summary: They used to be childhood friends. He left with his family ten years ago and they haven't seen each other since. Now, he's back as her fiance.
1. Unexpected Visitors

Hey guys i'm back with another story.. this time it's a tezusaku fic.. i really hope you guys like it.. btw, there won't be a sequel for joy of love cos i can't think of anitink... so enjoy...  
-Lynn-

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis...

* * *

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors

20-year old Ryuzaki Sakuno exited the school building tired from a hard day's work. Being a high school teacher wasn't easy but that makes the job challenging just the way she likes it.

She stretched her arms as she walked through the park. The park would always bring back memories of her childhood days. 'It's been 10 year. I wonder how he is now,' Sakuno thought to herself as she watched two kids playing together. Shaking the thought away, she continued on her way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tadaima!" Sakuno called out when she reached home.

"Eh? Are there guests in the house?" Sakuno muttered to herself when she spotted 2 pairs of shoes when she was taking off hers.

"Okaeri Sakuno. How was your day?" Sumire welcomed her granddaughter.

"It was tiring as usual. Neh obaachan, are there guests in the house?" Sakuno asked as she followed her grandmother to the living room.

"You remember Ayana-san and her son Kunimitsu right? They are here to visit us," Sumire replied.

When they entered the living room, she saw two people sitting on the couch. One was a woman in her fifties and a young man who was about her age. They were dressed quite formally, well the man was anyway.

"Sakuno-chan. It's been such a long time. You've become a pretty young woman now," Ayana spoke when she saw Sakuno.

"Arigato Ayana-san. How have you been?" Sakuno greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you. This is my son, Kunimitsu. I remember the both of you used to be such close friends when you were younger."

"Konbanwa Mitsu-kun," Sakuno greeted the man politely.

Tezuka stood up and bow slightly to her before sitting back down. 'Woah! He's so polite and serious now. He sure has changed a lot,' Sakuno thought to herself.

They all then began talking about what's been going on in their lives. Sakuno observed that throughout the whole conversation, Tezuka was often quiet and contributed to the conversation only when necessary. His face remained expressionless and she didn't even see him smile once.

* * *

Done.. that's only the beginning.. do review if you like it... no flames please...ja...:) :) :)  
**R&R please**


	2. Fiance?

Here's chapter 2 for u guys...enjoy...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 2: Fiancé?

They were all sitting comfortably in the living room after dinner. Sumire and Ayana were involved in a light-hearted discussion while Tezuka sat there listening to the two. Sakuno was in the kitchen preparing refreshments for the guests. After placing everything on the tray, she carried it out to the living room.

They thanked her for the refreshments as she set them on the table. She took her seat next to her grandmother. When she had settled down comfortably, Ayana started, "Actually, we had a purpose in coming here. I was wondering if you remembered the promise we made 10 years ago, Sumire-san."

"Of course. I think it's about time we fulfilled that promise Ayana-san," Sumire replied.

"Sou dane. Kunimitsu has already known about it and he doesn't have any objections with it. I don't about Sakuno-chan though."

"I haven't told Sakuno about it yet. But I'm sure she won't object to it," Sumire said as she looked at her granddaughter.

Sakuno looked at the two older women who were looking at her.

"What is it, obaachan?" Sakuno was confused.

"Well, Ayana-san and I made a promise to get you and Kunimitsu officially engaged when you've reached twenty," Sumire explained.

"Nani?!"

* * *

sorry if this chapter is a little short... tanx for all the reviews...  
**plz R&R**


	3. Decision

chapter 3 is up...yay... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 3: Decision

"Why didn't you tell me I have a fiancé?" Sakuno asked her grandmother.

"Well, I guess it slipped my mind. Blame the old age," Sumire answered, giving a hearty laugh.

"Anyway, didn't you used to say that you want to marry Kunimitsu when you were younger?" Sumire continued.

Sakuno blushed as she remembered that particular incident 11 years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback: 11 years ago_

_"Mitsu-kun, let's get married!" 9-year old Sakuno shouted as she ran to her 11-year old friend._

_"Married? But we are still young, Sakuno," Tezuka answered, looking up from the book he's reading._

_"Then, we'll get married when we grow up," Sakuno said cheerfully._

_"Eh? But…" Tezuka started but was interrupted by Sakuno._

_"No buts. It's decided!" Her hands were on her hips and her face was determined. Tezuka agreed as he did not want to disappoint the poor girl._

_"Yay! Let's go tell obaachan!" Sakuno dragged Tezuka towards her grandmother before he could protests._

_"Obaachan! Mitsu-kun and I are getting married when we grow up!" Sakuno said, jumping up and down._

_Her grandmother laughed and said," Sure you will. I'm sure you guys will make a great couple."_

_Sakuno smiled happily while Tezuka stood there shaking his head._

_End Flashback_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Demo obaachan, I was young back then," Sakuno retorted.

"Sakuno-chan, your grandmother and I wished that you two could be together. Maybe you two can get to know each other first. Then, if you agree, we'll get the both of you engaged," Ayana said, seeing her distress.

Sumire and Ayana looked at her hopefully so Sakuno had to agree as she didn't have the heart to turn them down.

"Hai obaachan, Ayana-san." She glanced at Tezuka and she could have sworn she saw him smile.

* * *

It seems like the chapters are getting shorter.. The next one will be longer... i promise..  
**please R&R.**


	4. The Talk

Here's chapter 4... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 4: The Talk

"Neh Kunimitsu, have you asked Sakuno-chan on a date yet?" Ayana asked her son.

"I haven't okaasan. I've been busy this few days," Tezuka replied. He was in his study room getting some of his work done when his mother entered wanting to talk to him.

"I know that being a lawyer takes up most of your time but you should find time for your love life. You know how much I want you and Sakuno-chan to be together."

"I know okaasan. But it seems like Sakuno was forced with accepting this engagement. You saw for yourself how she reluctantly agreed. That's how she is. Too polite to refuse her elders," Tezuka stated, swiveling the chair around to look at his mother.

Actually, Tezuka had been looking forward to meeting Sakuno again after 10 long years. He was not a sociable person so he had very few friends. Sakuno was the first ever friend he had. He still remembered the day he left Japan for America with his parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback: 10 years ago_

_"Sakuno, why are you crying?" Tezuka asked the braided pigtail girl._

_"Mitsu-kun is going far away, leaving me here. I don't want you to go!" Ten-year old Sakuno wailed._

_"I promise you that I will come back one day so don't cry. Girls don't look pretty when they cry." Tezuka tried to calm the girl as they were making a scene at the airport._

_Sumire stood at the side watching the two children._

_"Really? You must not forget me okay. Promise?" Sakuno said, wiping away her tears._

_"I promise." Tezuka gave her smile. He kissed her on the cheek before running to join his parents._

_Sakuno waved at him with one hand, the other holding her grandmother's._

_End flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayana's voice brought him back to the present.

"I know that you have been looking forward to this. Why don't you just give it a try? I'm sure she is still the same Sakuno you knew and adore," his mother said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hai okaasan."

"Ganbatte ne Kunimitsu." With that said, she left the room.

"I guess I'll call her tomorrow," Tezuka said to himself.

He looked at the picture of him and Sakuno back when they were younger and smiled slightly as he traced her face in the picture.

* * *

Done... i wanted to make it longer but it still ended up short... tanx for all the reviews guys...i'll try to write more in detail..  
**please R&R**


	5. The Call

i'm on a roll... here's chapter 5 for you guys... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 5: The Call

Tezuka was deep in thought as he was driving home from work. He was contemplating on whether to call Sakuno or not. He reached home twenty minutes later. Parking his car in the garage, he made his decision.

Opening the door, he called out, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri-nasai Kuimitsu. Dinner will be ready in a while," his mother responded from the kitchen.

Tezuka made his way to his room. He placed his briefcase on his study table. He took his phonebook and began flipping through the pages until he reached the letter 'R'. Scanning through the names, he found what he was looking for. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed the number. He placed the phonebook back and went to sit on the bed, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Moshi moshi." A sweet voice rang out.

Tezuka cleared his throat and replied, "Tezuka speaking. I'm calling to talk with Sakuno."

"Mitsu-kun? This is Sakuno."

"Ah Sakuno, I was wondering if you are free next Thursday to go out on a date with me."

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Tezuka thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah Sakuno, I was wondering if you are free next Thursday to go out on a date with me."

'What?!' Sakuno screamed mentally.

"A date?" Sakuno asked, calmly.

"Hai," Tezuka replied.

'What should I do? Should I say yes?' Sakuno fretted.

"I have to work in the morning but I'm free in the afternoon," Sakuno said.

"Ok then. We'll meet in front of XXX restaurant then. Bye."

"Bye." Sakuno put down the phone and went to lie on her bed.

"This is probably about the engagement thing. I wonder if it'll work out," Sakuno muttered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tezuka let out a sigh, "I'm glad that was over. "

He took off his tie and coat and proceeded to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner.

* * *

Next up will be the date... Since it's gonna be valentine's day, i'm gonna make the date on valentine's day...hehe... btw, check out my poll on my profile page as to who will be sakuno's ex boyfriend who will appear on their date... tanx again for your reviews...  
**please R&R**


	6. Date on Valentine's Day

Sorry for the late update.. been busy this few days... i wanted to post this up on v-day but didnt get the opportunity... so hope you guys enjoy this chapter...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 6: Date on Valentine's Day

Sakuno trudged back to the staff room as soon as class was over. Making her way towards the staff room, she spotted some girls giggling while holding heart-shaped chocolate boxes in their hands. Being the dense girl she is, she wondered what the occasion is.

Sakuno plopped down on her chair, glad to have finally reached her destination. She looked at the amount of test papers which required marking on her desk. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 1 pm. Throughout the day, she had been thinking that she forgot something. Shrugging it away, she started marking.

After 15 minutes, she finished marking. She stretched her arms and lean back on her seat. She jerked when she heard someone calling her.

"Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Ah! Mizuki-sensei, you scared me. I thought I was the only one left," Sakuno replied.

"Haha. Gomen. I was just wondering why you are still here," Mizuki said.

"I just finished marking the test papers. I was thinking of resting for a while before leaving."

"Oh okay. I have to go now. Can't be late for my date," Mizuki replied, winking at Sakuno.

After she left, Sakuno was the only one left in the room. She laid her head on the table only to jerk her head back up.

'DATE!' She screamed mentally. She had totally forgotten her date with Tezuka. She was already half an hour late. She grabbed her coat and bag and head out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tezuka stood outside the restaurant. He had been standing there for 30 minutes waiting for Sakuno. He was very particular about punctuality. He wondered what could have made her late. Several ladies passing by would smile at him and some would wink at him. He hated being the centre of attention. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno walked as fast as she can towards the restaurant. She was already an hour late. She hastened up her pace when she saw the restaurant. She scanned the entrance and found Tezuka standing there. She walked towards him, hoping he wasn't be mad.

"Mitsu-kun, gomenasai. I didn't mean to be late. I kind of got held up at work," Sakuno explained as soon as she reached him.

"It's okay. Shall we go in now?" Tezuka asked as he led the way in.

Actually, Tezuka had gotten a bit impatient while waiting but he remembered his mother's words. "A man should never complain when a girl's late."

"Table for 2?" The waitress asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Yes, please," Tezuka replied.

The waitress ushered them to a table at a corner. She gave them the menu and waited for them to place their order.

"Is there anything special you can recommend?" Sakuno asked the waitress since she can't decide what to order.

"Since its Valentine's Day, I recommend you to try the Valentine's Couples Special," the waitress replied. Apparently, she had assumed them to be a couple.

Sakuno, who was sipping a glass of water, nearly spat out the water. "V..valentine's D..day?" Sakuno asked. The waitress nodded.

'No wonder the students were carrying chocolates,' she thought.

Tezuka, wanting to get the whole thing over and done with, said, "We'll just have that please." The waitress took their orders and left.

The table was engulfed in silence after the waitress departure. Sakuno's thoughts began to wander. 'Mitsu-kun asked me out on a date on Valentine's Day. Could it be that he…'

Sakuno snapped out of her reverie when she heard Tezuka voice.

"I'm sorry for asking you out today. I didn't know it was Valentine's Day. You probably wanted to spend it with someone special," Tezuka said.

Sakuno's bubble went 'POP'. 'What was I hoping for?'

"It's okay. It's not like I have anyone special," Sakuno replied, smiling.

Tezuka felt somewhat happy hearing that. He knew he had a chance. The waitress soon arrived with their orders and they ate in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Tezuka offered to walk Sakuno home which she accepted. They walked in silence side by side. Both were wishing they could talk freely like they did when they were younger. After a moment, Tezuka decided to start a conversation. Before he could say anything, a voice was heard.

"Sakuno?"

* * *

tanx to those who took their time to vote... i appreciate it...  
Please R&R  



	7. ExBoyfriend

Tanx to those who voted...the identity of the stranger is revealed... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Meant To Be**

Chapter 7: Ex-boyfriend

"Sakuno?"

Tezuka and Sakuno turned to the source of the voice. Tezuka observed that the guy was quite good-looking. He was sporting tennis attire and a white cap. Sakuno's face broke into a smile upon seeing the green-haired stranger.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno approached the guy.

"Mada mada Dane," he replied cockily.

Tezuka stood at the side watching them exchange greetings. Sakuno finally realized that she was with Tezuka and immediately introduce him to Ryoma.

"Mitsu-kun, this is Echizen Ryoma-kun. Ryoma-kun, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun. He's…um...""I'm her fiancé. Nice to meet you," Tezuka interrupted as he shook Ryoma's hand.

Sakuno blushed. Ryoma smirked when he saw Sakuno's blushing face and how Tezuka's hand gripped his tightly when they shook hands.

'This could be interesting,' he thought.

"So how have you been?" Sakuno asked, unaware of the things going on.

"It's been great. I've been participating in lots of tournaments all over the world," Ryoma replied.

'So he played tennis. I wonder how he's related to Sakuno,' Tezuka thought to himself.

"How about you? I didn't know you had a fiancé," Ryoma enquired.

"I just found out about it a few weeks ago," Sakuno replied shyly.

"Too bad you're attached. I was thinking maybe we could get back together again." Ryoma smirked at Tezuka.

'So he's her ex-boyfriend huh? What does he mean by that anyway?" Tezuka remained calm outside. It was obvious that Ryoma was trying to provoke him. He won't let him have his way.

"What are you saying Ryoma-kun? I thought you wanted to concentrate on your career?" Sakuno asked, confused.

Ryoma smirked. "I was just teasing you."

"Mou… Ryoma-kun always likes to tease me." Sakuno pouted.

Tezuka stood at the side watching them catching up with each other. He felt so left out. Sakuno realized that they should be going and bid goodbye to Ryoma.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun, Mitsu-kun and I have to go now," Sakuno said.

"Hn." Ryoma then did something which would pissed Tezuka off.

He moved closer to Sakuno and kissed her on the cheek. He then whispered in to her ear, "I'll see you around." Making sure that Tezuka heard it. He smirked when he saw Tezuka clenching his fists tightly. He waved goodbye to the two before setting off.

"Mitsu-kun, where shall we go next?" Sakuno asked.

Tezuka calmed himself down before replying. "Why don't we take a walk at the park?"

"Sounds good. Let's go, Mitsu-kun."

* * *

next chapter will be about them reminiscing the past... tanx for the reviews guys...  
**please R&R**


	8. Reminiscing the Past

Chapter 8 is up... tanx to those who reviewed... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 8: Reminiscing the Past

The walk to the park was filled with silence. A gentle breeze blew past as they walked. They watched as children ran around the park. This brought a smile to Sakuno's face as she remembered her childhood days.

"Mitsu-kun, mite mite! We used to play there when we were younger, remember?" Sakuno said gleefully, pointing at the swings.

She grabbed Tezuka's hand and dragged him towards the direction of the swings. Tezuka followed mutely as he was too happy that Sakuno is holding his hand. To his disappointment, she lets go of his hand when they reached. She took off her sandals and sat on one of the swings. Tezuka let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakuno asked, confused.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered that you used to have such a difficult time trying to sit on the swing. You used to fall flat on your bottom. I had to help you up," Tezuka said after he stopped laughing.

"I was five back then. The swing was too high anyway," Sakuno replied, embarrassed.

Tezuka did not laugh as he felt that it was impolite but a smile lingered on his face. Tezuka went to stand behind Sakuno and pushed her gently on the swing. Sakuno turned to look at him inquiringly.

"Mitsu-kun?" Sakuno asked tentatively. She was surprised at the same time embarrassed that Tezuka was pushing the swing.

"I remembered that I used to do this to you. You would sit on the swing and I would push you gently from behind," Tezuka replied at her inquiring look.

They then fell into silence as they remembered the past. They felt carefree as if they had never separated in the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was fun. Right, Mitsu-kun?" Sakuno asked while they were walking home.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad I asked you out," Tezuka said.

Sakuno smiled shyly at him. She was also glad that she agreed to this date. She thought that she would not enjoy herself as her first impression of him was that he was boring and serious compared to before. After spending a day with him, she finds that he was still the same Mitsu-kun she knew and loved.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Tezuka asked when he saw her in a daze.

"I'm alright," Sakuno replied, embarrassed to be caught in a daze.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Sakuno's house. Sakuno turned to face Tezuka.

"Mitsu-kun, thank you for a wonderful time today," Sakuno said shyly.

"It was my pleasure." Tezuka then kissed her on the cheek and left abruptly. He didn't want Sakuno to see him blushed.

Sakuno stood at the doorstep, her hand touching the place she was kissed. A smile appeared on her face and she went inside replaying the events that happened on their date.

* * *

i'm kinda stuck on what to write next... so if you guys have any ideas, please feel free to tell me.. tanx...  
**Please R&R**  



	9. Ryoma Interferes

yes... i finally updated this fic... took me a while to think of what to write,,,  
tanx to everyone who contributed ideas... i decided to bring Ryoma back in the story due to popular demands... hehe...  
So enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 9: Ryoma Interferes

"You're late."

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno apologized as she took her seat opposite of Ryoma.

"Mada mada Dane. You haven't changed at all." Ryoma smirked.

The waitress came and took their orders.

"So, why did you invite me out today?" Sakuno asked.

She was surprised when she got a call from Ryoma inviting her out for lunch. Usually, she was the one inviting him out during the time they were dating.

"Just wanted to catch up on old times. We didn't get to talk much the other day," Ryoma explained.

The waitress came back with their orders. She lingered for a while at their table. When Ryoma looked at her, she flashed him a seductive smile. Ryoma ignored her and she left dejectedly. Sakuno giggled at the scene.

"What?" Ryoma asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that you haven't changed either," Sakuno replied.

"So, what does Tezuka-san works as?" Ryoma asked as they started eating.

Sakuno was startled by the sudden question and nearly choked on her food.

"He's a lawyer," Sakuno replied, after taking a sip of water.

"Hn. Impressive." Ryoma smirked to himself. "You like him don't you?"

"Eh?" Sakuno blushed. Ryoma heard her muttering some incoherent phrases.

"So, is it a yes or a no?" Ryoma cuts through her mutterings.

"Yes," Sakuno mumbled indistinctly.

"What was it again?" Ryoma pretended not to hear her answer.' This is fun,' he thought.

"Yes," Sakuno said, more clearly this time.

"How about him?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh? What do you mean, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was confused.

"Does he like you back?" Ryoma wanted to slap his forehead because of her denseness.

"I don't know." Sakuno shrugged.

Ryoma sighed. He did not want to interfere in this actually. But he felt that he had to because although they have broken up, he still cares for her as a friend. She was the first ever person whom he felt comfortable with.

"I think he likes you," Ryoma said after a moment of silence.

Sakuno looked surprised and a blush crept to her face. "But he hasn't said anything about it."

"Don't worry, he will," Ryoma replied.

'Looks like I have to do something," Ryoma thought to himself.

* * *

I wonder what Ryoma's gonna do...i'm thinking of making Fuji appear in the next chapter to make things more interesting...  
**please R&R  
**


	10. Fuji is Curious

chapter 10 is up... tan xfor the reviews... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 10: Fuji is Curious

"You looked happy this few days. What is it?" Fuji asked his best friend.

"Do I?" Tezuka didn't think that he looked happy even though he feels happy. He has always kept his usual expressionless face on.

"You can never hide from me," Fuji said. To him, there is nothing more interesting than teasing Tezuka. He was also curious as to what would make the usually stoic Tezuka happy.

"It's nothing," Tezuka replied as he sipped his coffee.

"Maybe it's a girl," Fuji guessed.

Fuji noticed that Tezuka became tensed as if he was caught red-handed. 'This is so fun.' Fuji was clearly enjoying himself.

"Saa… I wonder what kind of girl has captured your heart." Fuji looked thoughtful.

"Who said anything about a girl?" Tezuka was slightly annoyed. He knew Fuji was having pleasure in teasing him.

"Could it be the girl you went on a date with the other day?" Fuji pretended to be in deep thought.

Fuji's eyes shot open when he saw Tezuka nearly choke on his drink. Never in all the years had they been friends had he seen him choke. Now, that was an interesting discovery.

"How did you know about that?" Tezuka asked after he had calmed himself.

"Let's just say I have my sources. So, is it true?" Fuji asked with an amused smile.

"I went on a date with my fiancée. Is that wrong?" Tezuka answered straightforwardly.

Now, it was Fuji's turn to choke. He was surprised. He knew that Tezuka has never had a girlfriend before and now he's engaged. He cleared his throat.

"You have a fiancée? Since when?" Fuji was intrigued. He had never enjoyed himself this much.

"Right after I came back from America although it hasn't been made official," Tezuka replied nonchalantly.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Fuji asked as he fiddled with his camera.

There was no response. Fuji looked up and saw that Tezuka was not paying any attention to him. Instead, his eyes were focused at something behind him. Curious, Fuji turned behind to see what could have caught Tezuka's attention. All he saw was an auburn-haired woman and a green-haired guy having lunch together.

"Sakuno." Fuji heard Tezuka mutter.

'It just gets interesting.' Fuji smiled to himself.

* * *

i wonder what will happen next now that they are all in the same place... stay tuned...  
**please R&R**  



	11. Hanging Out

yay... it's the March holidays... tanx for all the reviews...chapter 11 is up.. enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 11: Hanging Out

"Saa… Is that your fiancée, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, eyes glinting with amusement.

Tezuka nodded, eyes still fixed on the couple. Then, an idea struck Fuji.

"Why don't we greet her?" Fuji stood up and pulled Tezuka towards Sakuno's direction before he could protest.

Ryoma was the first one to spot Tezuka since he was facing them. Sakuno who was sitting opposite of him was still oblivious. Tezuka was looking disgruntled at being dragged by Fuji. They stopped in front of Sakuno's table. Silence reigned. They looked at each other before Sakuno had the sense to break the silence.

"Konnichiwa, Mitsu-kun. What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

Tezuka snapped out of his glaring contest with Ryoma and turned his attention to Sakuno."I was just having lunch with a friend of mine."

"Hello. I'm Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka's best friend," Fuji introduced himself.

"Would you like to join us?" Sakuno asked after she and Ryoma had introduced themselves.

Tezuka was about to declined when he was interrupted by Fuji. "Sure thanks."

Fuji took a seat next to Ryoma and forced Tezuka to sit next to Sakuno. He observed that Sakuno blushed when Tezuka sat beside her.

"Saa… I heard from Tezuka that you are his beloved fiancée," Fuji asked Sakuno. Fuji wanted to laugh out loud when he saw Tezuka stiffen and sent a death glare his way. Sakuno blushed hard when she heard the word 'beloved'.

Sakuno just nodded since she couldn't get any words out. Tezuka felt like kicking Fuji's leg under the table.

"So, Tezuka-san, I didn't expect to see you here on my date with Sakuno," Ryoma said. That started another glaring contest between them.

Meanwhile, Fuji was extremely enjoying himself and was thinking of ways to make it more interesting. That was when he spotted Ryoma's tennis bag at the side. 'Ah! The wonders of tennis,' he thought to himself.

"Do you play tennis, Echizen?" Fuji asked. Ryoma gave a nod.

"So are you guys going anywhere after this?" Fuji directed the question to Ryoma and Sakuno.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma who shrugged. "I guess not."

"Great. Maybe we could have a game of tennis. I take it that you have spare rackets, right?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Yeah," Ryoma answered. As long as he gets to play tennis, he's all game.

Tezuka threw a questioning glance at Fuji who ignored it.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

A tennis match... interesting...i wonder what fuji has up his sleeves... hehe...  
**please R&R**


	12. Tezuka's Decision

chapter 12 is up... tanx for all the reviews...you guys rox...enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 12: Tezuka's Decision

The walk to the tennis courts was uneventful except for the times when Fuji would 'unintentionally' embarrass Tezuka in front of Sakuno and when Ryoma and Tezuka would start their glaring contests. Ryoma was enjoying himself in making Tezuka jealous.

"We're here. Who's going to play first?" Fuji looked at the other 3.

Seeing that nobody was responding, Fuji answered. "Why don't Echizen and Tezuka have a match?" Then, he whispered to Tezuka,"This is your chance to impress her."

Ryoma went to set his bag down on the benches. He took out 2 rackets and handed the spare one to Tezuka. Fuji and Sakuno had settled down comfortably on another bench, waiting for the match to start.

Tezuka and Ryoma both took their places. Ryoma was to serve first. He started off with the twist serve which earned him a point since Tezuka couldn't return it. He did his twist serve again, but this time, Tezuka returned it easily which surprised Ryoma. They rallied the ball back and forth.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen Mitsu-kun play tennis," Sakuno stated as they watch them rallied the ball.

"Saa… how long have you known Tezuka?" Fuji asked, not taking his eyes of the game.

"I've known him since I was 5. He left for America when I was 10," Sakuno replied.

"You must have missed him a lot," Fuji said, turning his attention to the woman beside him.

Sakuno smiled. "I did. He was like my best friend. I felt lonely when he left. Then, he came back and I was told that he was my fiancé. I was shocked and reluctant at first. But now, I'm happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Fuji and Sakuno were chatting, another conversation was going on at the tennis court.

"You're not bad," Ryoma said as Tezuka scored yet another point. No response.

"So, have you told Sakuno that you love her?" Ryoma served the ball.

Tezuka barely returned the ball when he heard the question. "No," he answered.

"What are you waiting for?" Ryoma hit a drop shot.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." Tezuka lobbed the ball.

"There's no right moment. It's now or never. You'll regret it if you lose her." Ryoma smirked as he smashed the ball.

Tezuka did the zero-shiki drop shot which earned him another point. He stood there as he let the words Ryoma said sink in. he knows that he has to tell her sooner or later. He can't afford to lose the only girl he would ever love. He made up his mind. If he wins this match, he will confess.

* * *

the next update will probably be on tuesday... i'm off to the beach tomorrow... yay...  
i wonder if Tezuka will win... well, i'll leave it up to you guys to guess...hehe...  
**please R&R**  



	13. His Confession

i wanted to post this chapter tomorrow but since i came back from the beach early, i decided to post it today...  
the trip to the beach was so uneventful cos it rain and then my phone fell into the sink and water seeped thru... sob sob...  
tanx for all the reviews...here's chapter 13 for you guys... enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 13: His Confession

"Ryuzaki-san, who do you think will win?" Fuji asked.

The game was now into tiebreak and it looks like both players don't want to lose.

"I don't know. Both Mitsu-kun and Ryoma-kun are very good," Sakuno replied.

"Just support the one you love then," Fuji said with an amused smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'll definitely not lose," Tezuka chanted in his mind.

The score was now 6-5. One more point and Tezuka would win.

"Mada mada Dane," Ryoma said as he did his twist serve.

Tezuka returned the serve. Ryoma lobbed the ball which was smashed by Tezuka. Ryoma hit the ball to the left and the rally goes on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryuzaki-san, what will you do if Tezuka confess to you?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno blushed."Eh? Ano... why would he want to confess to me?"

Fuji smiled. "Because he loves you of course."

Sakuno turned a deeper shade of red. "I…I don't know."

"You'll have to give him an answer."

"I know. But, I'm afraid that what I feel for him might just be admiration and not love. I don't want to disappoint him," Sakuno replied sadly.

"When the time comes, just listen to your heart. It always knows the answer," Fuji advised.

Sakuno mulled over the words Fuji just said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Game and match."

"Nice game," Ryoma said as he shook Tezuka's hand over the net. Tezuka just nodded.

"Congratulations, Mitsu-kun." Sakuno ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Time seemed to stop. Fuji smile. Ryoma smirked. Tezuka went rigid. Sakuno was embarrassed.

"Gomenasai." Sakuno pulled away from Tezuka, her face bright red. "Ano... I'm going to get a drink." And she ran as fast as her legs could carry to the nearest vending machines.

"Tezuka? Tezuka!" Fuji waved his hand in front of Tezuka's face. The surprised expression on his face was priceless.

Tezuka snapped out of his daze and blinked his eyes twice. He looked around and only found Fuji and Ryoma looking at him, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Where is Sakuno?"

"Well, she said that she was going to get a drink." Fuji pointed to the direction of the vending machine. Tezuka thanked him and set off in that direction.

'I guess I have to tell her now since i won the game,' Tezuka thought to himself as he made his way towards the vending machine. He hoped that everything would turn out well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phew! I'm safe," Sakuno said to herself.

She put in some coins and brought herself a Ponta. She was about to drink when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned behind and found Tezuka walking towards her.

"Sakuno, I have something to tell you," Tezuka said as soon as he was in front of Sakuno. Although he looks calm, his heart was beating very fast.

'Could he be mad about the hug?' Sakuno thought to herself.

Stuttering she replied, she replied, "What is it, Mitsu-kun?"

'This is it,' he thought as he took a deep breath.

"I love you."

* * *

i'm sorry if this chapter didn't turn out good... i was in not a good mood when i wrote it... so if there's any changes you want, feel free to tell me... tanx...  
**please R&R**  



	14. Her Answer

chapter 14 done... i've also edited chapter 13 cos i received a review from rIkKaIaWeSoMe and i kinda agree with it and i hope it's much better now... tanx for the reviews everyone...  
enjoyz...  
-Lynn-

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 14: Her Answer

"I love you."

Sakuno's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Tezuka just said those 3 words to her. Her heart starts to beat faster. She looked at Tezuka. He was still standing there waiting for her response. His eyes held nervousness and were hopeful.

'What should I say?' She began to panic.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Tezuka asked when he saw her in a daze.

Sakuno snapped out of her daze and blushed. "I'm okay."

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way about me. I'll understand," Tezuka said, somewhat disappointed.

Sakuno felt a pang in her heart when she saw his disappointed face.

_"When the time comes, just listen to your heart. It always has the answer."_

She remembered Fuji's words. Sakuno thought back on all the times she spent with Tezuka. She had missed him when he left and she was extremely happy when he came back. She feels warm and happy whenever he's around. She now knows how she feels towards Tezuka.

Seeing no response from Sakuno, Tezuka felt dejected. He turned to leave when he felt someone holding his wrist. He turned back and saw that it was Sakuno. Both her hands were gripping his wrist and her head was down.

"Sakuno?" he asked tentatively.

Sakuno looked up to him, her cheeks tinted red. "I…I love you too."

Tezuka couldn't believe his ears. "Really?" he asked.

She smiled shyly at him as she nodded. Tezuka embraced her lovingly. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. He let out one of his rare smiles. Sakuno smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you get that?" Ryoma asked the man crouching beside him.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it," Fuji replied as he took pictures of the happy couple.

"Mada mada dane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tezuka and Sakuno came back to the tennis court holding hands.

"Saa…what do we have here?" Fuji teased them.

Sakuno blushed and looked at Tezuka. "We're together now," he answered with a straight face.

"So, I guess you guys are going to make the engagement official then?" Ryoma asked.

Tezuka and Sakuno looked at each other. "Yes," Tezuka replied. He squeezed Sakuno's hand and gave her a smile.

* * *

aww... Tezuka's so sweet... and yay they are going to get engaged...hehe...  
**please R&R**


	15. The Engagement

i went to watch The Leap Years at the cinema yesterday... man, that movie was good... it was so touching and it made me cry...  
here's chapter 15... tanx for the reviews... i loved reading all the review you guys wrote...  
enjoyz...  
-Lynn

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 15: The Engagement

_It__ is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves - __William __Shakespeare_

"Obaachan, hurry up. They will be here soon," Sakuno called out to her grandmother who was in the room.

Tezuka and his parents were coming over for dinner to discuss their engagement. Sakuno had taken it upon herself to cook everything. Although she had known Tezuka's parents since she was a little girl, she still wanted to make a good impression on them.

"Sakuno, have you gotten everything ready?" Sumire asked as she appeared in the living room.

"Yes, obaachan. By the way, is my dress okay?" Sakuno straighten out her dress.

"You look fine, dear." Sumire was tired of answering the same question.

Ding Dong!

Sakuno jumped slightly when she heard the doorbell. Sumire just shook her head as she watched her granddaughter scrambling to answer the door. She followed soon after.

"Konbanwa, Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san, Mitsu-kun," Sakuno greeted as she bowed.

"Sakuno-chan, it's a pleasure to see you again," Tezuka's father, Kuniharu, said politely.

"Nice to see you too, Kuniharu-san."

Sumire invited them all to the living room. Tezuka and Sakuno were the ones left. Tezuka kissed Sakuno on the cheek and they made their way to the living room hand in hand. They chatted for awhile before they sat down to dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sat down at the living room after dinner. Sakuno brought out the desserts and drinks and took her seat beside Tezuka.

"Sumire-san, we're here to discuss Kunimitsu's and Sakuno-chan's engagement," Ayana started.

"Ah yes. Sakuno has told me that they were steady to make it official," Sumire replied as she looked at the couple who were sitting close together on the couch.

"I proposed that we have the engagement party at our home," Kuniharu suggested.

Sumire smiled. "I absolutely agree with that since your house is much bigger."

"Kunimitsu, you and Sakuno-chan will be taking of the guests' list right?" Ayana addressed her son.

"Yes, okaasan," Tezuka replied.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we are just left with the date," Sumire piped up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tezuka and Sakuno mingled around with the guests who were congratulating them. They turned when they heard a familiar voice.

"Tezuka, Ryuzaki-san!"

"Fuji," Tezuka acknowledged his friend.

"Fuji-san, thanks for coming," Sakuno said.

"It was my pleasure. Congratulations on your engagement," Fuji said as he smile at the couple.

"Thank you," Tezuka said.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out when she spotted a familiar white cap amongst the guests.

"Hey. Congratulations Sakuno. And you too, Tezuka-san." He said the last part as an afterthought.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun. Help yourselves to the food and drinks, Ryoma-kun and Fuji-san," Sakuno offered.

They nodded and Sakuno and Tezuka left to greet other guests.

"Attention everyone!"

Kuniharu had called for everyone's attention. The Tezuka and Ryuzaki family were standing together in the middle.

"Minna-san, thanks for coming tonight. I'm pleased to announce the engagement of my son, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Ryuzaki Sakuno," Kuniharu announced.

The exchange of engagement rings followed soon after the announcement. The guest applauded. The couple looked at each other and smiled. Tezuka kissed her on the cheek. He whispered an "I love you" to her which caused her to blush.

Tezuka and Sakuno felt happy. They were glad that they had met each other again. As Tezuka looked at his beautiful princess, he can't help but to love her even more.

_A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it - Jean de la Fontaine_

_

* * *

_

btw, this is not the end yet... i'm planning on making tezuka proposed marriage to sakuno in the next chapter... so u guys can contribute ideas on how he'll propose and i'll use the best one in my story... :)

**Eiji: Hoi hoi! Everyone please review cos Lynn-chan says she will let me make a special appearance in the next chapter if u guys review... so please nya... (pleads with puppy dog eyes)**

you heard him.. **please R&R**


	16. The Proposal

This is the final chapter guys... tanx for all the reviews...  
Special thanks to rIkKaIaWeSoMe and rebeccasanfujieijilvr for the ideas.. i mixed and changed the idea a little...  
hope you guys like it...  
-Lynn-. 

* * *

**Meant to Be**

Chapter 16: The Proposal

"So, what did you call me here for?" Fuji asked.

They were in a café. Tezuka had called Fuji to ask for help which was rare.

Tezuka took a moment before answering."I need your help in proposing to Sakuno. You know I'm not good at being romantic."

"Who would have guessed?" Fuji chuckled.

Before they could continue, the waiter approached their table.

"Hoi hoi! Can I have your orders, nya?" the bubbly waiter asked.

Both men looked at the waiter queerly before placing their orders.

"It will be out in a sec, nya!" The red-haired waiter skipped off to take more orders.

"Why do you want to propose to her? You guys are already engaged right?" Fuji asked.

"Well, the engagement was arranged by our family. I didn't really propose to her," Tezuka replied.

"Well, I can help you." Fuji smiled amusedly.

"Arigatou Fuji."

"Hoi hoi! Here's your order, nya!" The waiter approached again with their orders.

"Well, I have some suggestions on what you can do," Fuji said after the waiter has left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meet me at our usual place at 1pm – Kunimitsu_

Sakuno smiled at the message she received from Tezuka. She looked at her clock. 11Am. She had about an hour to get ready. She rummaged through her wardrobe for clothes to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno strolled into the park and breathe in the fresh air. She smiled as she remembered her childhood days spent in the park. She walked briskly to the huge Sakura tree where they usually meet. Sakura petals rained down on her when she reached.

To her surprise, Tezuka was not there. She looked at her watch. It was already 1pm. Tezuka was never late. Just when she was about to call him, a young boy came up to her. He held out a folded piece of paper which Sakuno accepted. She opened the paper and read it.

-

_I'm mad for you.  
You who touch the stars in my heart,  
you tell me: having met you,  
who __wouldn't__ cede their heart and soul?_

_-_

Sakuno sat down on the bench. 'What is he up to?' She knows that Tezuka was not a romantic person. Here she was waiting for him and he was sending her love letters, not that she was complaining. She was actually touched by the gesture.

Another young boy came up to her with another letter. She read it.

-

_The weather is intoxicating; what a beautiful sight.  
What does my heartbeat say to you? Understand what it's implying.  
From today onward, darling, my heart is yours..._

_-_

Sakuno looked around, hoping to see Tezuka somewhere. Instead, another boy came up to her with yet another letter.

-

_I haven't wavered just by chance  
I've come to you to for support._  
_If I tell you lies, I will ask you for vows._  
_If you can't walk, I'll take a step for you._  
_If I make a mistake, give me whatever punishment you wish._  
_May our companionship never rupture, turn hostile or be abandoned._

-

Sakuno looked up from the paper she's reading and found Tezuka standing in front of her holding a bouquet of white lilies, her favorite flowers. Sakuno stood up when he began approaching her.

Tezuka kneeled down on one knee in front of her and held out the bouquet of flowers.

"Sakuno, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Sakuno took the bouquet of flowers and uttered a "yes". Tezuka mentally thanked Fuji for his help.Tezuka stood up and gave her a kiss in which Sakuno meaningfully received. The sakura petals then flew around them, this was perfect. They never felt anything like this before. This was destiny. A beautiful fate. A happy future. They were contented. They were happy with each other. They were meant to be.

_If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life - Oscar Wilde _hope it turns out well... took me a few days to come out with this... sadly, it's the end... so thanks for taking your time  
to read and review this fic...  
**Please R&R**


	17. Epilogue

I suddenly decided to write an epilogue... hope you guys like it...Enjoy...  
-Lynn-**

* * *

**

**Meant to Be**

Epilogue

It was a nice Sunday. Sakuno and her daughter were lounging at the living room. They were sorting out their old stuffs when Yuki discovered something interesting.

"Ne, mama. Whose love letters are these?" 12-year old Yuki asked her mother.

"They are mine, dear," Sakuno replied as she continued rummaging the boxes.

"Who wrote them?" Yuki asked.

Sakuno smiled. "Your papa."

Yuki looked like she was about to faint. Her papa? Her papa who was a man of few words wrote love letters?

Sakuno giggled at the look on her daughter's face. "If you don't believe me, you can ask papa when he gets back."

As if on cue, Tezuka entered the house.

"Tadaima."

Yuki quickly ran to greet her dad. "Okaeri papa."

They both went to where Sakuno was. Yuki couldn't hold it in any longer so she asked. "Papa, did you write love letters to mama?"

Tezuka looked stunned. He looked at his wife who was giggling.

He sighed. "It's a long story…"

Yuki dragged her father to the couch and she snuggled at his side waiting for the story to start. Sakuno chuckled at her husband's predicament.

What a way to spend a nice Sunday.

* * *

**Please read and review...**


End file.
